


Daisy’s Trauma

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: A short fanfic following Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 7x06 where Daisy deals with her trauma from Nathaniel Malick, losing Coulson, and more. AKA Daisy Johnson needing a break for however many chapter this turns out to be.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Waking Up

Waking up, Daisy could still vividly feel the pricks of needles in her arms. She could feel Malick’s hands on her, the sadistic look on his face burned into her memory for the foreseeable future. So much so, that when she woke up to a person standing over her, she was sure it was Nathaniel.

Naturally, she began to panic, putting all her energy into a measly punch in their direction. Of course, in her current state, that did nothing. She hadn’t even managed to make any physical contact with the blow. 

The figure effortlessly placed their hands on Daisy’s arms, incapacitating them with little strength. Daisy closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst.

“Daisy, it’s just me.”

Daisy let out an audible sigh of relief upon hearing the calming voice of none other than Jemma Simmons. Needless to say, she was a definite upgrade from Nathaniel Malick. Sousa was right, she had made it home.

“Hey,” She said weakly. She went to rub her groggy eyes, but the weight still on her arms prevented her from doing so. When did Jemma get so strong?

“Have you been working out?” She joked, her eyes still closed. Leave it to Daisy to make a joke after being drained for blood by a psychopath.

“Sorry,” Jemma replied promptly, lifting her hands off of Daisy’s arms. Daisy tried to sit up, but Jemma was quick to stop her.

“Lay down for a bit. You haven’t been under for very long, your body is undoubtedly still feeling the effects of the massive blood loss.”

The last thing Daisy needed was to be told that she had yet to fully recover. Her body had done a substantial job of doing so itself, with Daisy the opposite of oblivious to the consistent aching throughout her body.

“How long has it been?” Daisy lay down on the metal base of the chamber, having entirely disregarded the idea of sitting up. 

“Only a few hours. If it were up to me, you would be in here for a couple of more days at the least.”

“So why aren’t I?”

At this, Jemma had no reply at first.

“Simmons?” Daisy persisted.

“There’s a sort of emergency that we’re dealing with. We need all the manpower we can get.”

“What’s the emergency?”

Once again, Jemma remained silent.

“If you don’t tell me, I swear I will get up right now and start jumping up and down and undo the past few hours in this chamber before you can say ‘Zephyr.’”

Jemma sighed.

“I’m just,” Jemma reached her hand up to her head, stroking it through her hair as she struggled to find the right words to say. “I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Try me.”

“There’s been an incident. Well, a few incidents.”

“What kind of incidents?”

“We’re down 3 members of the team.”

“What?” Daisy widened her previously barely opened eyes, quickly regretting the sudden movement.

“Mack and Deke weren’t on the Zephyr for the last time jump.”

“Oh my god. What year are they in?”

“1982. We only jumped a year though, so if we’re quick, we should be able to get them back in time.”

“So let’s do it,” Daisy replied, eager to get back in the field and get some anger out if need be. As she reflected on the scientist’s words, however, she furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s only two.”

“Pardon?” Simmons scrunched her brows as well.

“You said we were down three, but so far, you’ve only mentioned two.”

“Oh.”

When Jemma said nothing, Daisy raised her brows as to gesture to Jemma to get on with it.

“Coulson is gone, Daisy.”

“He got left behind too?”

“Not quite,” Jemma started, not looking forward to having to tell Daisy about Coulson’s current state. “He found the chronicom ship. He sacrificed himself to blow it to pieces. He’s dead.”

After a few moments, having received no response from Daisy, Jemma’s concern grew.

“Daisy?” She reached out a hand to comfort her friend. To her surprise, Daisy shrugged it off. Instead, the former hacker forced herself to sit up through the pain, bringing her legs to the side of the platform, about to stand up.

“Absolutely not,” Jemma reprimanded, placing her hands on Daisy’s shoulders, not yet pushing her back down. “You need to rest for a few more hours, then if you’re up for it, and if the team needs you, you can go back in the field.”

“In a few hours, we could be in a new time period without Mack and Deke. And why did you wake me up now if I’m not allowed to help for at least another few hours?”

“Because I didn’t want you to be woken up and have to immediately go into the field.” There was a hint of exasperation in Jemma’s voice.

“I want to.”

“I know you do, but you just went through what must have been hell. Your body needs time to recover.”

“Why? Because if it doesn’t, then I could end up like Coulson?” Daisy snapped. Jemma‘s mouth opened slightly, gaping for a few moments before Daisy continued to lift herself to the floor. 

“Daisy,” Jemma called after her, but the hero was already past the door, having to use the wall for support.


	2. Anger

As Daisy suited up, a part of her knew that she was making a mistake. The lack of a body part being pain free told her that much. Still, the other part of her simply did not care. She was just so angry.

Angry at Nathaniel Malick for doing this to her in the first place. Angry at herself for being so emotional. Angry at Coulson.

God, she was so angry at Coulson, as much as she hated to admit that. The man was the closest thing she had to family. To a father. He was more of a father than her own dad ever could have been.

Losing him the first time was bad enough. Then, she had to fight a man that looked exactly like him, but certainly was anything but the father-figure she had grown so close to.

And now, here she was, having to grieve for him all over again. Just a few hours ago, back with Malick, she had craved the comfort of a signature Coulson hug. She had looked forward to it. No matter what happened, she had faith that her team, her family, would save her.

She knew she would soon be back with Coulson and he would be there to comfort her for the first time since he died those years ago. The thought of finally having him to turn to again felt better than anything Daisy could have imagined. 

And now, he had taken that opportunity away from her. As selfish as it sounded, she was mad at him for sacrificing himself and dying.

Daisy also knew she needed to get away from the people that she cared about. She had already snapped at Jemma, who Daisy knew was just showing concern for her friend’s wellbeing.

Daisy also knew that if she stayed on the ship any longer, she would likely say or do something she would soon come to regret. She needed a release.

So, she suited up and made her way off the ship. She caught May, Sousa, Enoch, and Yo-Yo on the way, all of whom seemed shocked to see her, even May with her difficulty to express emotions lately. They all stopped and looked at her. Sousa was the first to speak.

“What the hell are you doing up?” He asked, much more concerned than annoyed.

“I’m cleared,” Daisy lied. Enoch turned his head slightly before speaking.

“Doctor Simmons was quite set on the fact that you would not be joining the mission until much later.”

“She changed her mind,” Daisy replied matter-of-factly. While she may have been able to fool Enoch, May had not bought a single word.

“Oh really?” The older agent crossed her arms.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m coming anyway,” Daisy made no intention of lying to her former mentor, knowing it would be to no avail. She went to move passed her, carefully avoiding directly touching her. It was May herself that initiated the contact. May grabbed Daisy’s arm, with Daisy wincing at the pressure where she had recently been poked by Malick’s needles. May took note of her tensing, moving her arm away. 

“There is no way you are going into the field like that,” May said resolutely, some of Daisy’s own anger obviously having been passed on to May. There was a hint of pain in her eyes that quickly became masked by anger.

“We don’t have time to argue about this. Mack and Deke need our help.”

“And they won’t get any if you go in there with clouded judgement.”

“My judgement isn’t clouded.”

“You’re suited up and about to walk into combat not even a day after having your entire body drained. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you leaning on that wall for support. Seems like pretty flawed judgement to me.”

Daisy hadn’t even noticed how much she was relying on the Zephyr wall. She promptly pulled herself away from it, avoiding direct eye contact with May. She crossed her own arms and opened her mouth to speak.

“Us standing here and arguing won’t save Mack,” Yo-Yo broke in. She turned to May. “Just let her come. If you stop her from joining us now, you know she will just come after us eventually. At least you can keep an eye on her this way.”

May looked from Yo-Yo to Daisy, reluctantly giving in. “Fine. But you stay by my side, no matter what.” 

“Done.”

The team made their way off the Zephyr, with Daisy sticking close to May. Her heart raced as she wondered if she would regret this. The anger in her did not care.


End file.
